Our Journey in Kalos
by FairyTailNut
Summary: Blade and Kenzie are a couple just starting their journey as trainers, in a world where there is a 50/50 chance of a Pokemon being the normal variety or an anthro. Warning, there will be lemons.


**A/N- Here's my newest story, and I'm joined by 1 of my friends helping write Renegade, Blade!**

 **Blade: Hi. And you might as well just say we're dating ya know. They'll probably realize pretty quick.**

 **FTN: (Blushes) Hey!**

 **Blade: Heh, normally you're the one making me blush.**

 **FTN: ANYWAY! This time we enter the world of Pokemon. With my own twist. I bet some of you have read anthro Pokemon fics, right? Well in this, all Pokemon have a 50/50 shot to be anthro or normal. And sometimes anthros are even trainers too, though it is rare and most trainers are human.**

 **Blade: Save some for the story.**

 **FTN: Right, here we go!**

 **Blade: And neither of us own Pokemon. I guarantee it'd be WAY different if either of us did.**

In Aquacorde Town, the sun was rising and shining through the window of 1 home, directly on the face of a pretty young woman with long dark blue hair and a light tan. She groaned and rolled over, but beauty sleep was not going to happen as her alarm went off, making her yelp and fall out of bed. She finally opened her eyes, revealing them to be the same color as her hair except for rings of emerald green around her pupils. She stood up, her blankets falling to reveal she had slept in only her panties, her petite breasts and most of her ass exposed. She glared at her breasts. "Will these ever grow?"

A quiet voice piped up. "You're beautiful Kenzie, quit complaining about your chest so much." Kenzie glared at her anthro Ralts, Titania. Titania was about 1/2 a foot taller than the non-anthro form of her species, with straight green hair going to her shoulders and bangs that covered most of her pink eyes, the horn on her forehead parting it slightly. Kenzie had named her after the nickname of 1 of her favorite characters in Fairy Tail, an anime she adored.

Kenzie sighed and pulled on a shirt and a pair of shorts. "Says the 1 who will probably have tits the size of my head when she is fully evolved." Titania giggled in response, putting on a one piece dress that left her shoulders bare and went down to her knees. "Lucky."

The 2 went downstairs, Titania turning on the TV and getting herself a bowl of cereal with her telekinesis. Kenzie however turned to a punching bag in the corner, punching it hard enough it smacked into the foam mats she had on the wall for exactly that reason, wailing on it for another 15 minutes before making herself some sausage and toast. As she cooked, she listened to the TV. "And in interesting news, yesterday Kalos had its 1st new anthro trainer in about 3 years start his journey, a Loudred named James from Ambrette Town."

Kenzie looked at Titania and grinned. "Maybe we'll run into that guy at some point. It would be fun to see if anthros train their Pokemon differently than human trainers do." Titania simply nodded and drank the milk from her bowl. "You are watching the clock?"

"We have about 20 minutes. Should be enough time for you to eat and let me fix your bedhead." Kenzie grinned. She and Titania had been partners for about a year now, and were close friends. It had been at Titania's urging that she confessed to the boy she had lived for half her life, the same boy they were going to meet. She made her plate and sat down, beginning to eat while Titania put her hair in a ponytail. However before she finished washing her dishes, she heard someone knocking on her door. "Looks like he's early." Kenzie rushed to the door, her heart pounding as she opened it.

"Hey Kenzie!" She instantly kissed the young man outside and stepped back, looking at him. His hair was a deep black and kept fairly long, with golden eyes that made her weak in the knees and a warm smile that often promised mischief. "I guess you're excited?"

Kenzie hugged him and pulled him inside. "I am always excited around you, Blade. You know that." Blade chuckled and grabbed her hand, running her fingers over a scar under his left eye from when she had clocked him during their 1st conversation. "OK, maybe not always but still."

He chuckled again. "Don't feel bad, the look on your face when I gave you advice on how to hit harder was priceless! And that was the day we started to become friends." She smiled, remembering how she had been alone until Blade had reached out to her. "Anyway, are you all packed up?"

Kenzie grinned and picked up a backpack, smiling at him. Today they were starting their journey as trainers, together. She looked at his belt. "Is Clarent not coming out?" He sighed and shook his head. Kenzie pat his shoulder as Titania turned off the TV and the lights, all of them walking outside, and she locked the door and turned on the security system. She looked at Blade sympathetically. His own partner, a Honedge he named Clarent, tended to be difficult. Though the 2 were close Clarent had a very confrontational personality, and would often start a fight with Blade, once even attacking him. She glanced at his arm but he was wearing his jacket, hiding what she knew was there, a scar that came from almost losing his arm.

"She'll cool down soon enough. You know that." Kenzie paused and glared at him. "Sorry." Blade was unusual, perhaps because his grandmother was an anthro Gardevoir. Very rarely humans with anthro Pokemon in their ancestry had weakened forms of their abilities, in Blade's case he could sometimes have prophetic dreams, and could detect a hint of the emotions of those around him, and once or twice read their thoughts. Like now. "You know I don't mean to. And it's hard to learn how to control an ability that rarely works." She nodded, already forgiving him.

They crossed the bridge that lead out of town, and she puased, taking a deep breath. Titania and Blade paused as well, the latter also taking a breath. "This is going to be amazing, right?" Blade nodded and held her hand, making her feel a bit giddy. Then the 3 walked out of Aquacorde, ready to go on their journey.

 **A/N- I know the chapter is short, really just an introduction. I hope you all like it so far. I have not actually played the games or seen much of the anime either, even though I am a fan. Blade is teaching me, so I hope this story will be updated faster than my other ones. Let me know what you think, and tell us if there are any particular Pokemon you want us to catch, either anthro or normal. And we will occasionally ask for OCs for various roles too, so look out for that.**

 **Blade: We really appreciate the feedback, good and bad. Later!**

 **FTN: Until next time!**


End file.
